


instinctual

by hawksonfire



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Hair-pulling, M/M, Only One Bed, POV Clint Barton, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: “What, you a doctor now?” Bucky teases, smirking.“Yep, Doctor Barton, that’s me,” Clint snorts. “PhD in werewolfology or whatever.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 46
Kudos: 247





	instinctual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> For the lovely CB, who helped me out when I needed it. I present to you... werewolves!! With a side of Only One Bed, and some follow-up winkwonk for dessert.

“Hey.” Nothing. “Hey.” Nothing. “Hey, Barnes! Fuckin’ look at me when I’m talking to you!” 

Barnes whips his head around, eyes flashing gold as he bares his teeth at Clint. “Don’t talk to me like that,” he growls.

Clint holds up his hands. “Sure, man, sure. Don’t ignore me, okay? We’re stuck here for right now, might as well be civil.”

Barnes snorts. “Civil. Right.” He goes back to pacing the room, stalking the length of it over and over and over and - “Do you even know what time of the month it is?”

“Clearly it’s yours,” Clint mutters. Barnes snarls at him again. “Alright, sorry! Geez…”

“It’s the first night of the full moon,” Barnes says, like Clint hadn’t said anything at all. “The first night is always the easiest - I’m full of energy and instincts and -” He inhales deeply, nostrils flaring, and his head whips around to face Clint. “When was the last time you showered?”

“That’s kinda personal, don’t you think?” Clint rolls his eyes as Barnes just stares at him expectantly. “Fine, shit. Day ago? Maybe two? Haven’t done much so -”

“Shit,” Barnes says, right as his spine makes this awful cracking sound. “I’m sor-” His voice devolves into a howl, cutting off what Clint was pretty sure was going to be an apology.

“Barnes?” Clint’s voice is lost amidst the sound of Barnes’ bones cracking and his howling, and by the time Clint’s managed to wrap his head around what’s happening right in front of him, there’s a massive fucking wolf raising itself off the floor, shaking out its fur, and staring him right in the face. 

“Fuck,” Clint says with feeling as the wolf starts advancing on him, golden eyes glinting in the dim room. “Fuck.” The wolf is close enough now that Clint could reach out and touch it, if he wanted to. Which he does not, because he’s not an idiot. “Barnes, you in there? If you’re in there, I’d really appreciate you not, y’know, eating me and stuff.”

The wolf snorts at him, breath washing over Clint’s face. It - he? - makes a sort of whining noise and gets down on his stomach, looking up at Clint with baleful eyes. 

“I’m going to take that as a sign that you’re in there and you’re not going to eat me,” Clint says, sliding down the wall until he’s sitting down, legs stretched out in front of him. “Can you understand me when you’re like that?”

Barnes lifts his head and nods, slowly and clearly, then shuffles closer to Clint until his head is pretty much in Clint’s lap. He snuffles happily - Clint’s assuming it’s happily anyway, he’s got no real fuckin’ clue - and settles in, the weight of him surprisingly comforting.

“Bet you’re tired after shifting,” Clint murmurs, hesitantly setting his hand on Barnes - shit, he just saw the man turn into a fucking wolf, he’s gonna call him Bucky - on _Bucky’s_ neck. Bucky makes no move to dislodge him so Clint lets his hand settle more firmly, sinking into the thick scruff of fur. “I’d say you could sleep, but-”

Bucky huffs, turning his head to face the door. “Yeah, that,” Clint sighs. They’ve been locked in this room for nearly an hour now and there’s no signs of anyone coming to rescue them, not that Clint would be able to hear it if they were. “It’s not so bad,” he continues, gently running his fingers through Bucky’s fur, “being stuck in here with you.”

Bucky opens one eye, looks at him blankly, then sticks his cold, wet nose directly into Clint’s neck. Clint shouts in disgust and Bucky grins, sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light. “Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, wise guy,” Clint grumbles, scrubbing at his neck. “You’re hilarious.”

They sit there for a while, the heavy warmth of Bucky on Clint’s legs making it difficult for him to stay awake. He catches himself drifting off more than once, and he’s rudely yanked out of his doze when Bucky leaps off of his feet and faces the door, snarling.

“If that’s the bad guys, it’s been nice knowing you, Barnes,” Clint says, nocking an arrow. Bucky huffs at him, pushing Clint to the side with his bulk. “Oy, I can take care of myself, you know,” Clint objects. Bucky flicks his tail right into Clint’s mouth, and the door swings open as Clint’s busy spitting out his fur.

“What the- Is that a _wolf_?!” Stark shouts, Iron Man suit stopping dead in its tracks and backpedalling out the door. 

“No,” Steve says, barrelling into the room, “That’s Bucky.” Bucky snorts, sitting back on his haunches and tilts his head to look at Clint, like ‘get a load of this guy’.

“Uh, no, Capsicle, that’s a wolf. Maybe your brain’s not fully thawed out because that’s not Barnes!” Tony’s freaking out.

“Will you calm down?” Clint says, exasperated. He shoves the arrow back into his quiver and folds up his bow, hooking it onto his back. “Bucky’s a werewolf, chill.”

“Chill?” Tony shrieks. “Chill! That is a goddamn wolf standing in front of you, Barton, not a - did you say werewolf?”

Clint sighs, pinching his nose. “Yes, I said werewolf. Can we go now? I’m tired.” Bucky huffs behind him, then starts herding Clint out the door. Tony is still staring, speechless, at Bucky’s furry butt as it disappears down the hallway. 

* * *

“Shit, I’m going to sleep for a month,” Clint groans, stretching until his back pops. Bucky, still in his wolf form, whines at him and jams his nose into the sliver of skin on Clint’s stomach revealed by his shift lifting. “Geez, Barnes!” Clint yelps. “Watch that cold nose of yours!” Bucky chuffs at him, herding him towards the elevator. Once inside, he presses himself against Clint’s legs, not even letting him press the button for his own floor.

Absently, Clint realizes that his hand is still sunk deep into the thick fur on Bucky’s neck but when he makes to pull it away, Bucky whines at him and butts his head into Clint’s hand until he puts it back. “I believe Sergeant Barnes is requesting that you keep petting him, Agent Barton,” Jarvis says, amusement clear in his voice.

“Yeah, got that, J, thanks,” Clint says, trying to stop himself from smiling. “Any idea where he’s taking me?”

“Sergeant Barnes was provided with a safe room of sorts for him to occupy while he is in this form,” Jarvis explains. “During the three days of the full moon, he is unable to change back into a man, and so Captain Rogers found him an out of the way space in the hopes of making him more comfortable.”

“In other words, Tony had no idea and Steve didn’t want anything to make him possibly kick Bucky out of the Tower,” Clint sighs.

“I cannot speak to the private thoughts of Captain Rogers,” Jarvis says simply. The elevator doors ding open and Bucky herds Clint through them, guiding him through an otherwise nondescript door.

“J, would you tell Steve that it looks like I’m staying with Bucky for a while?” Clint says as Bucky shoves him towards the small bed in the corner. It’s the only bed in the room, which probably means- The backs of Clint’s knees hit the bed and he sits down with a thump, watching as Bucky climbs up onto the bed, pushes Clint back until his back hits the wall and settles with his head in Clint’s lap. Yeah. That.

“Of course, Agent Barton,” Jarvis says. “Would you like me to have some food sent down with Sergeant Barnes’s regular order as well?”

“ _God_ yes,” Clint says fervently, stomach letting out an embarrassing noise at the prospect of food. “Could you get Steve to bring a change of clothes and the chargers for my aids down as well?”

“He should be down at some point in the next hour or so,” Jarvis says. 

Clint looks down at Bucky to find him already staring back up at Clint. With a huffing noise, Bucky butts his head into Clint’s hand. “Alright, alright,” Clint laughs, obediently shoving his hands into Bucky’s fur. “How come you’re not this cuddly when you’ve only got two legs? I’d be no less willing to snuggle just ‘cos you’d have less legs.”

Bucky snorts, letting his eyes fall shut. He’s pretty heavy on Clint’s lap, not to mention really warm, so Clint doesn’t see himself getting up anytime soon. He stifles a sigh and settles in against the wall, making himself as comfortable as possible. Looks like he’s gonna be here for the long haul.

* * *

It’s been two hours, Bucky hasn’t moved, and Clint _really_ has to pee. He ignored it for as long as he could but if he doesn’t go soon, his bladder is going to explode. “Bucky.” Bucky’s ear twitches, but he doesn’t open his eyes. “ _Bucky._ ” Bucky flicks one eye open, and honestly, Clint’s kinda impressed with how _un_ -impressed Bucky looks. “Bucky, I gotta pee.”

Bucky’s eyes close and he flicks an ear at Clint. Clint rolls his eyes and starts poking Bucky in the side. “Bucky. Bonky. Bucko. Buckaroo. Barnes. Barnes ‘n Noble. Borky. Hey, if I call you Borky, is that mean because you’re a werewolf?” Clint continues with the nicknames and poking until finally, Bucky stands up and snarls at him viciously. 

“Finally!” Clint shouts, jumping off the bed and racing to the washroom. “I can _pee_!” In his haste, he doesn’t shut the door behind him and when he’s finished, he turns around to find Bucky, standing in the doorway staring at something beyond Clint’s view. “Barnes, did you just watch me pee?”

“No, he’s blocking the door so _I_ can’t see you pee, Clint,” Steve’s voice says, amused. 

“Steve!” Clint says, muscling his way past Bucky to find Steve leaning against a wall watching the two of them. “Did you bring me food? Please tell me you brought me food.”

“I brought food,” Steve says dryly. He gestures over to the small table beside the bed, drawing Clint’s attention to a pizza box. “Your charger is there too.”

“Aw, pizza, yes!” Clint cries, racing over and throwing open the box. “Man, Steve, I could _kiss_ you right now!” He says through a mouth full of delicious pizza. A savage snarl rips through the room, and both Clint and Steve freeze, staring at each other with wide eyes. 

Slowly, Clint’s gaze slides to Bucky, who looks just as shocked as they do at the sound that just came out of him. “Maybe not,” Steve says slowly. Clint swallows his pizza and nods. “Anyway,” Steve says, tossing Clint a brightly coloured bag, “I brought marshmallows.”

“Okay,” Clint says, catching the bag. “Why?”

“He likes when you throw them into his mouth,” Steve says, smirking. Bucky growls half-heartedly at him as he trots over to Clint and noses at the bag. “He gets pretty territorial when he’s like this, so I’ll make sure that your food gets sent down with his so no one else has to come down here. He should only be a wolf for a couple more days, and then he’ll need a day to recover.”

“I can handle three days down here,” Clint says absently, scratching behind Bucky’s ear.

“Are you sure?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. “He won’t exactly be a master conversationalist.”

Clint snorts. “Because he’s so good at talking on two legs. Ow!” Bucky huffs at him, then licks the spot on his hand he just bit in apology. “Yeah, we’ll be fine, Steve. We’ll play fetch or something - Barnes, if you bite me again you aren’t getting any marshmallows!” Bucky whines at him, tail between his legs.

“Alright, well, if you need anything,” Steve says, heading towards the door. 

“I’ll ask Jarvis,” Clint responds. The door closes behind Steve and immediately, Bucky is herding Clint back towards the bed. “Jeez, you sure are cuddly in this form,” Clint comments. “Not that I’m complaining,” he rushes out, seeing the look in Bucky’s eyes. Soon enough, they’re settled back on the bed and Clint finds his eyes drifting shut. “Hey, scootch down a bit,” he mumbles, squirming around until he’s lying flat on his back with Bucky’s head on his stomach. 

He unhooks his aids and attaches them to the charger, then slides his hand deep into Bucky’s fur and closes his eyes. “Night, Bucky,” he says, the soothing vibration of Bucky’s answering growl sending him off to sleep.

* * *

The next day and a half are actually pretty fun. Mostly it’s spent cuddling on the bed, with occasional breaks for Clint to throw marshmallows into Bucky’s mouth - as well as a shower break. Bucky tries to stop him from showering but Clint distracts him by tossing a handful of marshmallows to the other side of the room and locking the door once Bucky chases after him. The sad puppy - wolf? - eyes he gets after that are killer, but he _really_ needed that shower.

Clint sleeps better with the warmth and bulk of Bucky next to him than he has in months, and even though it’s only been two nights he’s not sure how he’s going to go back to sleeping alone.

Bucky’s pretty restless as the third day of the full moon comes to a close. He paces back and forth in the little room, practically vibrating with tension, and eventually Clint can’t take it anymore. “Will you stop pacing?” He asks. “You’re making me dizzy.” Bucky sits still for about three seconds before he’s back to pacing again and Clint sighs. “Bucky, please? Come sit with me.”

Bucky trots over and flops down in front of him, staring up at Clint with big baleful eyes. He whines, pushing his nose into the crook of Clint’s knee. “It’s alright,” Clint murmurs, running his hands along Bucky’s flank soothingly. “You’re alright.” He keeps petting Bucky and murmuring soothing nonsense, falling into almost a meditative state.

He’s rudely dragged back into the real world when Bucky’s hind leg jerks out, slamming into the wall none too gently. Before he can even ask if there’s something wrong, Bucky lifts his head and lets out a long, mournful howl overflowing with pain. His body jerks and spasms, and his head thrashes back and forth, and all Clint can do is anchor his hands into Bucky’s fur and try to keep still and calm. 

After what feels like hours, it’s over. Instead of a panting pile of fur in his lap, Clint now has a panting pile of naked supersoldier. Neither of them make any attempt to move, and Clint just keeps smoothing one hand down Bucky’s spine, muttering reassuring nonsense, and keeps the other in Bucky’s hair.

“Thanks,” Bucky says hoarsely. “You didn’t have to stay.”

Clint shrugs. “I wanted to stay,” he says simply. 

He pulls his hand out of Bucky’s hair only for Bucky to whine at him wordlessly, then grimace. “Sorry,” Bucky says, forcing himself to sit up. “It’s harder to keep the wolf down this soon after a shift.”

“Why would you want to keep him down?” Clint asks, curious.

Bucky looks up at him, eyes wide. “It’s not human, Clint.”

“Obviously,” Clint snorts. “I got that memo. I still don’t see an issue. If it feels better to just do what your instincts are telling you to do, then I say do it.” Bucky hesitates, indecision lining every part of his - still deliciously naked - body. “Bucky,” Clint says gently, lowering his voice, “It’s just me. Even if it’s only for now, only in this room, I think it would be good for you. But it’s your choice.”

Bucky stares for a moment longer, hesitating... And then Clint’s got a lapful of super-soldier. “Is this... okay?” Bucky asks lowly.

“Whatever you need,” Clint says, “If there’s something I’m not okay with, I’ll tell you.” Bucky settles more firmly in his lap after he says that, tucking his nose into the crook of Clint’s neck. “Clothes?” Clint asks, no judgement in his voice.

“Too restrictive,” Bucky mutters. “You smell good. You’d smell better if you hadn’t taken that shower.”

“Oh, is _that_ why you tried to stop me? You’re welcome to sniff me all you like, Bucky, but I did not want to smell myself after being stuck in that room for who knows how long and then coming down here without a shower,” Clint says, grinning. He’s slightly sweaty even now, the warmth of Bucky-the-wolf and Bucky-the-man elevating his temperature. Clint goes stiff as he feels something small and wet touch his neck, then feels Bucky go stiff as well. 

“Jesus, I’m so sorry,” Bucky sputters, bright red and trying to climb out of Clint’s lap. “I don’t know why I did that, fuck -”

“Hey,” Clint interrupts, grabbing Bucky’s chin and holding him still. “Instincts, right? I did say to follow them.”

“Yeah, but I _licked_ you,” Bucky points out, scrunching his nose. 

Clint raises an eyebrow. “Buddy, you think that’s the first time I’ve been licked?” Bucky blinks at him, still slightly flushed. “Look, if you need to lick me or whatever, it’s cool. I bet changing takes a lot out of you, right? You probably need the electrolytes or something.”

“What, you a doctor now?” Bucky teases, smirking. 

“Yep, Doctor Barton, that’s me,” Clint snorts. “Ph.D. in werewolfology or whatever.”

Bucky snorts out a laugh, his head falling forward onto Clint’s neck. “Werewolfology?”

“Darn tootin’,” Clint answers. He lets Bucky laugh himself out, still in Clint’s lap. Still naked. Once Bucky’s mostly finished laughing to himself, Clint jostles him gently and says, “So you got any other ideas on how we could work up a sweat?”

Bucky glances up at him hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip, then surges forward and crashes their mouths together. Clint sorta lets him take charge for a bit, mostly out of shock, but as Bucky starts to pull back Clint snaps out of it and pulls him back in. He groans as Bucky gets a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back and mouthing his way up Clint’s neck to the sensitive skin just underneath his ears. “Okay?” He asks. 

“Definitely,” Clint gasps out as Bucky starts sucking marks into his skin. “Instincts tellin’ you to do this now?”

Bucky pulls back just enough so Clint can see his mouth and says, “Sweetheart, my instincts have been telling me to do this since I showed up at the damn Tower.”

“Good to know,” Clint pants. They should move to the bed. “We should move to the bed,” He groans, making no move to stop Bucky from mauling his throat.

Bucky growls wordlessly, attaching himself to Clint’s front and biting at his collarbones until Clint gets the message and stands up. He wraps his hands around Bucky’s thighs - _yum_ \- and staggers over to the bed, letting the weight of Bucky pull him down. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” Bucky mutters, tugging at his shirt.

“Can’t take them off with you attached to me,” Clint says. Bucky growls, deep in his throat, and pulls away, watching Clint with eyes blown wide. Clint backs away and tugs his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder. His pants get the same treatment and when he goes back to the bed and leans down to start kissing Bucky again, he’s flipped and on his back before he knows what happened.

“This good?” Bucky checks, his cock hard and leaking on top of Clint.

“So much better than good,” Clint breathes, settling his hands on Bucky’s thighs. “Lube’s in the nightstand.” Bucky gives him a look as he reaches over and pulls it out, and Clint shrugs. “What? So I snooped, big deal. Would you rather we didn’t have any?”

Bucky curls his lip. Holding the little tube out to Clint, he raises an eyebrow and says, “You wanna do the honours?”

Clint slicks up his fingers and reaches around Bucky, declaring, “Be still my - well.”

Bucky snorts, the sound devolving into a moan as Clint traces his rim with a finger. “Tease later,” he snarls, eyes flashing gold. 

“Is it weird that I’m turned on by you growling at me?” Clint asks, pushing his finger in up to the first knuckle.

“As long as you start _doing_ something, you can be as weird as you like, sweetheart,” Bucky mutters, arching his back as Clint adds another finger.

“You were saying?” Clint smirks, rubbing his fingers over Bucky’s prostate. Bucky cries out and his cock twitches, leaking pre-come onto Clint’s stomach. 

“Fuck you,” Bucky snarls, grabbing Clint’s wrist with his metal hand and pulling Clint’s hand out of him. He pins both Clint’s hands above his head, leaning down far enough that his breath washes over Clint’s face and says lowly, “I’m going to fuck myself on your cock now, Barton, and you’re going to let me.”

Clint makes a noise that he would _absolutely_ deny making if it were any other time, any other person saying that to him, but makes no move to dislodge Bucky’s hand from around his wrists. He tilts his head up, straining his neck to watch, wide-eyed, as Bucky rolls a condom onto Clint’s dick and then lowers himself onto it. Clint bites his lip so hard he tastes blood as he bottoms out, and in the next second his mouth is covered by Bucky’s as the other man licks over the split in his lip. “Bucky,” he whines, trying to stop himself from thrusting.

Bucky moans. Keeping his grip on Clint’s wrists, he raises himself up slightly and drops back down, the movement punching a groan out of him. “You look so good underneath me, Clint,” he murmurs, repeating the movement. “Maybe I’ll keep you here, just for me.”

“Just wanna make you feel good, Buck,” Clint gasps out. He braces his feet against the bed and thrusts up as Bucky comes back down, meeting him halfway. The shift in angle clearly does good things for Bucky, because he cries out loudly, then releases Clint’s wrists and plants his hands instead on Clint’s chest, using them to lever himself up and down. 

“Fuck, Clint, this is just what I needed,” Bucky gasps, a flush travelling down his chest. Clint meets him thrust for thrust, being sure to scrape his cock over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Bucky every chance he gets. “Needed a good fight or a good fuck, and here you are, ready and willing.”

Clint grins. He sits up abruptly, winding his fist through Bucky’s hair and pulling his head back. “I’m always down for a fight or a fuck with you, Bucky, just name the time and place.” He sucks a mark into Bucky’s neck and grinds upwards, making Bucky cry out. 

“Fuck, Clint, I’m close,” Bucky cries out. Clint reaches out with the hand not in Bucky’s hair and wraps it around his dick, only needing to give a couple short strokes before Bucky’s tensing up and coming all over their stomachs. The feel of him clenching around Clint’s cock is the final straw and with a hoarse shout, Clint thrusts upwards once more and follows him over the edge.

They lay there panting as they come down, and it’s only when Bucky starts to squirm underneath him that Clint realizes he’s still on top of him. With a groan, he pulls out and rolls off, tying off the condom and tossing it towards the bathroom. “You good?” He asks Bucky. 

Bucky grunts at him, eyes still faintly glazed over. “Better than good,” he answers hoarsely. Bucky rolls over and wiggles around until he’s half on top of Clint, then props his head up on his hands and stares at him. 

“What?” Clint asks, shifting under Bucky’s gaze. 

“Trying to figure out how to convince you to be here after the full moon next month,” Bucky answers.

Clint blinks. “Why?”

Bucky smirks at him. “You said name the time and the place, didn’t you?” 

It takes Clint a minute to understand but once he does, a grin crosses his face. “Don’t gotta convince me, Buck,” he says. “I’ll be here. My instincts are telling me it’s a good idea.”

Bucky growls at him half-heartedly. “Instincts, huh?”

Clint nods innocently as Bucky crawls up the bed and hovers, staring down at him. “Instincts.”

“Well, thank fuck for those,” Bucky breathes before leaning down and capturing Clint’s mouth in a kiss. 

Thank fuck indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the[ tumbles](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/) and the[ tweets](https://twitter.com/hawks_on_fire)


End file.
